Un coucher de soleil
by Emmatheancien
Summary: Petit one shot sur le couple JeckDaniel


Daniel était assis sur une chaise de la terrasse arrière, une bouteille de bière à la main. Son regard était porté sur l'horizon. Il avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était tellement magique. Il but une goulée de sa bière et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à une douce rêverie.

Jack prépara les deux sandwichs, les mit dans une assiette et sortit sur la terrasse. Il sourit en voyant Daniel. Il posa son assiette sur la table et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Daniel. Il vit un sourire naître sur le visage de son amant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel le jeune homme répondit avec passion. Jack se sépara du jeune archéologue avec regrets.

Jack : Le dîner est prêt mon amour.

Daniel rouvrit les yeux et caressa tendrement la joue de Jack. Le militaire lui souriat en retour puis alla chercher une chaise et se plaça à côté de Daniel. Il prit l'assiette et la tendit à Daniel. Il prit un des sandwichs et commença à le manger. Jack en fit autant. Les deux hommes mangèrent en silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils appréciaient le simple fait de se trouver ensemble. Ils mangèrent rapidement. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Daniel posa sa main sur celle de Jack et ils assistèrent au coucher du soleil. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack se leva, sa main toujours entrelacée dans celle de Daniel et ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Le militaire ne délaissa sa main que pour fermer la fenêtre de la baie vitrée. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Daniel étirer ses bras ce qui le fit sourire. Il se colla à l'archéologue, enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque. Ses mains parcouraient le torse du jeune homme.

Daniel (murmurant) : Jack...

Jack (murmurant) : Daniel...

Daniel posa ses mains sur celles de Jack et les fit glisser sous ses vêtements. Jack déposa des baisers sur la nuque de son jeune amant et le sentit frissonner de plaisir. Il retira ses mains et Daniel se tourna vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres avec passion, lui coupant le souffle. Sans bruit, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du militaire. Jack ferma la porte mais n'alluma pas la lumière. Une faible lumière régnait dans la pièce qui permettait aux deux hommes de distinguer leurs visages. Daniel s'approcha de Jack et caressa tendrement sa joue avant de l'embrasser. Il continua de l'embrasser puis déposa des baisers sur sa joue, son menton et son cou. En même temps, il entraîna Jack vers le lit. Arrivés devant le lit il s'arrêta et embrassa le militaire une nouvelle fois. Délicatement, Jack le poussa sur le lit, le faisant tomber et se coucha sur lui, l'embrassant avec passion. Ses mains partirent à la découverte de ce corps frémissant de désir. Corps dont il connaissait depuis la nuit dernière les moindres courbes et contours. Il lui enleva son pull et son t-shirt et embrassa son torse, augmentant les frissons de plaisirs du jeune homme. Jack continua sa lente progression vers le bassin du jeune homme, puis commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Une de ses mains glissa sous son caleçon et il caressa son membre qui commençait déjà à se tendre sous l'effet de l'excitation. Daniel gemissa sous cette douce torture et sa main se perdit dans les cheveux grisonnants du militaire. Jack lui enleva son pantalon et son caleçon et le prit en bouche délicatement, effectuant de légers mouvements de va et vient. Daniel se sentait fondre sous les caresses expertes de Jack, il ressentait de plus en plus de plaisir et savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir longtemps. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il se laissa aller dans la bouche de son amant, l'accompagnant d'un râle de plaisir. Jack continua encore un peu puis remonta vers le visage du jeune homme qu'il embrassa. Daniel passa ses main autour de son compagnon puis passa sur lui. Il déboutonna sa chemise et la jeta au pied du lit. Les autres vêtements du militaire subirent le même traitement que la chemise et le jeune homme put enfin partir à la découverte de ce corps qu'il avait désiré depuis tant d'années. Sa langue experte parcoura le corps de Jack, lui arrachant de légers gémissements de plaisirs. Après cette longue exploration qui paru durer une éternité pour Jack, Daniel s'attaqua à sa virilité. Les hanches ne de Jack ne restèrent pas longtemps clouées au lit et il se mit à onduler suivant le rythme de va et vient de son amant. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps, il stoppa le jeune docteur et l'embrassa. Il repassa au dessus de lui et, doucement le pénétra. Il laissa le temps à Daniel pour qu'il s'habitue à cette présence puis il se mouva en lui, lentement au début, puis de plus en plus vite. Daniel passa ses bras autour de lui, se collant contre lui. L'orgasme les prit en même temps, Jack se déversa en Daniel puis se retira. Il calqua sa respiration sur celle de Daniel. Leurs deux corps, toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre étaient encore frissonnants de plaisir et de désir. Daniel embrassa Jack. Ce dernier leva les couvertures et ils se mirent dessous. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avec passion puis ils s'endormirent. Daniel se réveilla, aidé par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les stores de la chambre et lui donnait une couleur orangée. Daniel s'étira dans le lit et chercha à l'aide sa main le corps de son compagnon. Il fut surprit de ne pas l'y trouver et se redressa dans le lit. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui mais Jack ne s'y trouvait pas.

Daniel : Jack ?

Il entendit la voix lointaine du militaire lui répondre. Il se leva passa un caleçon et se dirigea vers la cuisine, l'air toujours un peu endormi. Il souriat un voyant Jack au fourneaux et s'approcha de lui.

Jack : Ça te va des crêpes avec du sirop d'érable ?

Daniel répondit par l'affirmative et enlaça Jack.

Daniel : C'est parfait, même si j'y verrais bien une autre utilisation...

Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

Jack : Eh bien, s'il nous en reste on pourra peut être faire ça ce soir...

Jack se tourna vers Daniel et l'embrassa, dévorant les lèvres du jeune archéologue.

Daniel : Pourquoi attendre ce soir...

Une lueur coquine traversa les yeux de l'archéologue ce qui fit sourire Jack.

Jack : Tu sais quoi ?

Daniel hocha la tête.

Jack : Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, ne l'oublie jamais.

Daniel : Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier Jack, je t'aime.

Ils embrassèrent avec passion, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Jack n'aurait jamais pensé que l'amour puisse tomber sur lui une seconde fois et surtout qu'il puisse s'agir d'un homme. Ces années passées à travailler avec Jack lui avaient apprises de nombreuses choses qu'il ignorait sur lui-même. Il avait enfin rencontré l'amour et n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt.


End file.
